Teman Masa Depan
by Arisa Oiy1
Summary: Sendirian. Di taman. Saat-saat menyakitkan ketika menyadari kekurangan. Dan saat impian yang tak terucapkan terkabulkan. Karena, takdir lebih tahu apa yang kita butuhkan dibanding yang kita inginkan. First!


Find Future Friend

All of Harry Potter's Book is J.K Rowling's

* * *

Ia duduk disana. Di taman di pinggir sebuah kota. Dengan merangkul sebuah buku yang bisa dijamin ketebalannya. Ia duduk disana. Sendirian. Dengan hanya ditemani buku, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sahabatnya. Ya! Buku itu sahabatnya.

Di sekelilingnya, bermain banyak anak seumurannya. Tertawa, berlari bersama. Dengan sahabat mereka. Yang tentunya, tak seperti dirinya—bukan buku sahabat mereka. Sahabat mereka ialah sahabat _sebenarnya_. Manusia.

Miris. Mendengar orang menyebut sahabat yang sedang dibacanya ini, dengan sebutan 'Aneh'. Padahal buku itu sangat menakjubkan. Sanget rahasia. Sangat tak terduga. Dan tiada yang dapat menandinginya. Buku itu hanya akan menempati nomer satu dihatinya. Ya! Hanya dihatinya.

Ia sudah tak peduli, berapa lama ia telah duduk di bawah pohon, di taman itu. Yang ia ingat, bahwa ia kesana, hanya agar ibunya tak curiga, tak khawatir, anaknya mengalami gangguan, pada permasalahan sosialnya.

Miris. Mendengarnya. Bahwa ibunya pun menggap _bersahabat_ dengan buku tak normal. Apalagi jika mereka tahu. Ia bisa merubah warna buku ini sesuai keinginannya.

Merah. Itu yang selalu ia minta. Jadi warna setiap sampul bukunya.

Karena, merah itu berani. Merah itu tua. Tak terjamah. Dalam. Dan—pasti—menimbulkan presepsi yang berbeda bagi yang mendengarnya. Ia tak peduli—sebenarnya. Sebenarnya, yang terpenting hanya presepsinya. Merah itu berani. Berani menghadapi apapun. Khususnya—baginya—berani menghadapi apapun pendapat orang tentangnya.

Bukulah satu-satunya sahabatnya.

…

Ia menyapukan pandangannya. Melihat jika saja ibunya telah menjemputnya.

Ibunya sedang di rumah sahabatnya, di sekitar daerah sini. Dan ia malah senang, saat ibunya menyuruhnya untuk bermain di taman—_dengan teman _kata ibunya, tapi ia malah bersama sahabatnya. Buku tentunya.

Kini ia yakin, sudah 2 jam ia disana. Dan ibunya terlalu keasyikan mengobrol kelihatannya. Dan ia tak peduli. Disini juga nyaman. Dengan angin yang berhembus menenangkan. Menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang tak disembunyikannya dalam topinya. Ia tak peduli juga—tetap—rupanya.

Ia sedikit merenggangkan posisi duduknya. Menggemeletukkan beberapa jarinya dan sedikit menggerakan ke kanan-ke kiri kepalanya. Haha. Kadang buku sahabatnya, juga membuatnya penat. Ditutupnya buku yang kini bersampul merah itu—asalnya warna hijau. Sebuah buku fiksi tentang petualangan seorang anak 11 tahun menjelajahi dunia. Ia ingin seperti, anak itu—anak dalam buku yang dibacanya—yang dapat berpetualang, menjelajah dan berhembus seperti angin ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Sendiri. Oh, betapa ia juga ingin seperi itu. Tapi, itu hanya mimpi. Ia meyakinkan dirinya. Tapi, ia juga tidak berhenti berharap sejak ulang tahunya yang ke 8 lalu. Saat, ibunya memberikan buku itu padanya. Hingga sekarang saat ia genap—_err _ganjil —berumur 11 tahun. Dan ia telah menamatkan buku itu kurang lebih, yang diingatnya 6 kali. Ya! Tiap 1 tahun dua kali. Kembali, _haha_. Membaca buku pun ia berjadwal.

Ia tersenyum sendiri. Dan kini mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah sekelilingnya. Masih banyak anak yang bermain. Berkejar-kejaran. Dan ia hanya dapat tersenyum. Memikirkan kemungkinan ia di ajak bermain, sama seperti memikirkan kemungkinan dirinya merubah warna sampul bukunya menjadi hijau—_yak _ia benci hijau, walau gak benar-benar membenci juga, contohnya daun, pohon, yahh beberapa dibencinya juga sih. Dan memikirkan sampul bukunya jadi hijau ia mengernyit dan menggelang-gelang sendiri.

Ia menelengkan kepalanya ke arah belakang pohon yang didudukinya. Melihat lurus ke jalan perkomplekkan disana.

Dan, tepat saat itu—

—ia menyangka dirinya melihat.. tiga manusia—dua sebenernya—berukuran besar, dan satu wanita ceking, didalam mobil melewati taman_nya_ ini.

Weew! Terkejut saja. Ternyata masih banyak manusia _sejahtera _seperti yang tadi telah dilihatnya. Ia tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Jarang sekali ia sudi memperhatikan sekelilingnya, dan malah tadi ia _menilai_ orang disekelilingnya. Ia terdiam dan segera kembali membuka bukunya. Hendak melanjutkan membaca. Sisa seperempat halaman dari keseluruhan buku yang belum di bacanya. Dan pas tepat sekali karena setelah ia pulang dari rumah sahabat ibunya ini, ia akan merayakan ulang-tahunnya. Dan mendapat buku tebal baru. Yayy! Ia kembali tersenyum dan segera membenamkan kembali pikirannya pada dunia impian imajinasi kecil di hadapannya.

Tes.. tes.. tes..

Ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Dan, ah! Hari mulai hujan. Ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Dan segera merapatkan diri pada pohon yang tadi disenderinya. Berusaha agar tak terkena tetesan air hujan yang mulai bergiliran datang.

Ia melihat sekeliling. Dan baru menyadari bahwa taman itu tetap tak kosong. Masih ada beberapa anak—tak sebanyak tadi—berlarian di tengah hujan. Ia ikut tersenyum atas mereka. Dan ayunan yang tepat berada di depan pohon yang disenderinya. Kini terisi. Oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang kemungkinan seumuran dengannya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tak suka anak laki-laki. Karena kebanyakan dari mereka nakal, sembrono, jail dan tak rapi—Oh ya! Dan malas _sama sekali. _Lihat saja anak laki-laki ini. Dengan bajunya yang penuh tambalan dan tak sesuai umur—sungguh tipikal anak pemalas dan gadungan! Tapi, ia juga tidak bias membohongi bagian kecil dari dirinya yang mengatakan kalau mungkin saja anak itu bukan anak berandalan atau malah pemalas mengurus diri—mungkin saja..

.._Ia_ tak semampu dirinya.

Ia menggelang sedikit dan tanpa di ketahuinya ayunan itu telah kosong. Dan anak aneh

yang tadi telah dinilainya menghilang.

Ia menunduk. Mungkin kah karena _ini_ karena dirinya _terlalu_ pemilih dan _terlalu_ suka menilai—err, kekurangan—orang, yang menyebabkan dirinya tak memiliki sahabatyang _sebenarnya_?

Ia kembali menggelang pelan.

Mungkin saat ini ia hanya dapat menunggu ibunya untuk menjemputnya. Semoga, tak lama lagi. Ia tak suka menerobos hujan apalagi ada buku kesayangannya di pelukannya. Nanti sahabatnya ini bisa rusak. Dan ia tak kan mau itu terjadi.

Mungkin karena kelamaan menunggu—sudah 5 menit dan ibunya belum muncul sama sekali! Padahal jarak rumah sahabat ibunya itu hanya 20 meter dari sini—ia seperti mendengar deru nafas lain di sisinya.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya pelan. Ke arah sampingnya. Berbagai bayangan buku misteri—ada horornya—yang malam tadi baru dihabiskannya, bergelayutan di benaknya. Tentang sosok bermata merah yang menemani anak yang kesepian dan disiksa.

Ia menenangkan dirinya. Dirinya tak sama dengan anak dicerita tersebut. Ia memang kesepian tapi tak sampai disiksa.

..

Dan matanya bertemu dengan sepesang mata berwarna coklat —agak kehitaman. Kelam—yang juga menatapnya, dan—

"Ahhh!" Ia terpekik kaget. Dan itu kata pertama yang keluar dari bibirnya hari ini.

Dan ternyata itu bukan hantu seperti yang dibayangkannya. Itu hanya seorang—Eitzz, tunggu dulu..

..Anak laki-laki ini yang _tadi_!

Yang sedang bermain ayunan, ingat? —

Anakitu hanya menatapnya sebentar dan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya padanya.

Oh! Mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya akibat terpekik kaget tadi. Hanya satu yang disyukurinya—ia tak terjatuh digenangan becek, dan bukunya tetap ada di pelukannya—

Ia menerima uluran tangan anak itu —

"maaf membuatmu terkejut dan terjatuh" kata anak itu padanya.

Dan anak itu seumuran dengannya dan malah lebih tinggi darinya kini—setelah ia berdiri dan bersebelahan dengan anak itu.

Ia hanya dapat menggelang singkat pada anak itu. Sebagai jawabannya dari permintaan maaf dari anak itu.

Hyeah! Bahkan ia memanggil anak itu—dalam pikirannya—dengan panggilan _anak_, habisnya ia bingung mau memanggil apa.

Dan tak berapa lama kemudian, ibunya datang tergopoh-gopoh ke arahnya sambil membawa payung. Ia akan pulang. Dan ia melihat ibunya tersenyum pada cowok disampingnya—hyeh! Ia memanggil anak itu dengan panggilan cowok, err tapi kelihatan lebih seumuran dibanding kata _anak, _kan? —Pasti ibunya mengira ia berteman dengan cowok ini. Tapi bahkan mereka tak berbicara sepatah kata pun, setelah anggukan darinya tadi.

Ibunya melambai padanya dari seberang sana. Ia harus tetap berhujan walau sedikit, ternyata.

Sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki untuk berlari ke arah ibunya, ia menoleh singkat pada anak itu.

Dan kini dengan diterangi sedikit matahari ia baru menyadari bahwa warna mata anak itu—Hijau. Warna yang dibencinya. Tapi ia tak merasa benci dangen warna hijau yang ini. Aneh.

Ia mencoba tersenyum dan memberi kesan yang baik, "kuharap kita dapat bertemu kembali dan menjadi sahabat, Teman. Dan maaf serta terima kasih juga"

Ia segera berlari kecil setelah cowok bermata hijau itu tersenyum dan menggangguk padanya. Mengganggukkan takdir yang kan membawa mereka dalam satu putaran yang disebut putaran cinta dan kasih sayang.

Hermione tak menyadari jika ia baru saja menyetujui dan mengikat takdir. Mengabulkan keinginannya. Untuk memiliki sahabat dan kelak berpetualang menjelajah dunia bersama mereka. Sahabatnya, kelak.

EnD

* * *

Fic pertama saya.. Terima kasih sekali bagi yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya. Maaf ya bila pesan dari ficnya gak jelas. *nunduk-nunduk*

Dan soal rasa 'cinta dan kasih sayang' dalam fic ini dalm artian kepada sahabat. Dan, gak perlu dijelaskan yaa, kalian pasti tau kan si 'anak-cowok' itu.. ^^ hihi

Dan terima kasih banyak yang mau menyampaikan pesan, kesan dan kritiknya di kotak Review. ^^

That's all,

Thank you. ^^

8.15 Sept '13 09.12. 23.10


End file.
